friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 20
Perspektywa Victorii Wstałam z łóżka, ale nadal byłam zmęczona, nie spałam do północy, po prostu nie mogłam. Zakradłam się do łazienki, by przemyć twarz i czerwone spuchnięte oczy...właśnie dlatego się zakradałam. Nie potrzebowałam pytań, czy słów pocieszenia od mojej kwami. Bez wachania zdjęłam piżamę i zanurzyłam się, aż po brodę w gorącej wodzie. Woda pomogła mi się zrelaksować i rozluźnić mięśnie, gdy tak sobie leżałam w wannie, przypomniał mi się pewien fakt. Dzisiaj mam być przewodniczką Diona (czyt. Dijona) po Paryżu, mieście miłości...także tej nieodwzajemnionej. Wyszłam z wody, chwyciłam za ręcznik i szczelnie się nim opatuliłam, po czym spuściłam ciecz. Przejrzałam się ponownie w lusterku, moje oczy były już normalne, a twarzyczka zarumieniona. Uchyliłam drzwi i przeszłam do garderoby. Postanowiłam coś zmienić, w końcu styl ma oddawać to jak się czujemy, ale nie chciałam ubierać się w jakieś łachmany... -Pewnie nawet ich nie mam.- Prychnęłam pod nosem. Chwyciłam jeansowe szorty do kolan, czarną bluzkę z rękawem 3/4 i krwisto czerwoną ramoneskę (skórzana kurtka) z ćwiekami na ramionach i złotym suwakiem, mimo iż jej nie zasuwałam. Gdy wyszłam, napotkałam zaciekawiony wzrok stworzonka. Spojrzało się na mnie i wleciało do kieszeni kurtki, po prawej stronie na piersi. Wychyliło główkę... -Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie, jednak wolę cię w tamtych ciuchach. -Heh, dzięki Wassp. Postanowiłam coś zmienić, więc...- Nie kończąc wypowiedzi podreptałam z powrotem do łazienki. Wyjęłam maskarę i róż. Nie byłam zwolenniczką "tapety", ale to był mój sposób, by nie płakać. "Spokojnie laska, nie płacz...makijaż nie jest tego wart"- Zawsze tak myślałam i zawsze się sprawdzało. Zdecydowanymi ruchami podkreśliłam rzęsy i delikatnie przejechałam sypkim różem po policzkach. Wybiegłam i założyłam sandałki, po czym zakluczając pokój pokierowałam się w miejsce, gdzie byłam umówiona z Dion'em (Dijonem). Perspektywa Diona -Weji! Gdzie jesteś? Za chwilę mam się spotkać z Victorią.- Wołałem stworzenie patrząc co chwila na zegarek. Moment później pojawiło się przy mnie zielone stworzenie. -Już jestem, sorki Dion. -Spoko, nie ma sprawy. -Strasznie ci się spieszy. Czyżby wpadła ci w oko?- Kwami uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób. Jednak nie miał racji. Nigdy nie oszalałem na punkcie jakiejś dziewczyny, traktowałem je jak...dziewczyny. Zwykłe przedstawicielki płci pięknej. -Nie, po prostu za chwilę będe spóźniony.- Weji już nic nie powiedział, tylko schował się do kieszeni moich spodni, a ja ruszyłem do głównego holu hotelu. Gdy tam doszłem, zobaczyłem wyczekiwaną blondynkę. Podeszła do mnie i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. -To co, idziemy? -Jasne.- Powiedziałem, a sekundę później znaleźliśmy się na dworzu. Było ciepło, a słońce posyłało na nas ciepłe, letnie promienie. Spojrzałem na towarzyszkę, a moją uwagę przykuły jej rozpuszczone włosy. Dlaczego? Ponieważ mieniły się, jakby były z prawdziwego złota. Z transu wyrwał mnie głos piosenkarki. -Może tradycyjnie zaczniemy od wieży Eiffla?- Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi i pokierowałem się za nią. Kilka minut później znaleźliśmy się przed wspaniałą konstrukcją, symbolem Paryża. Weszliśmy na górę i oparliśmy się o barierkę.- Co prawda, miasto wygląda lepiej w nocy, lub wieczorem... -...Teraz też jest niczego sobie.- Dokończyłem i spojrzałem na zapatrzoną w budynki dziewczynę. W pewnym momencie na jej nos spadł kosmyk włosów, jej reakcja rozbawiła mnie, ponieważ zrobiła zeza i próbowała zdmuchnąć niesforne pasmo. Zaśmiałem się cicho. -Co cię tak śmieszy?- Zapytała patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem. -Twoja mina, gdy chciałaś zdmuchnąć kosmyk. Hahah...- Nastolatka zaśmiała się. -Chodzi ci o tą minę?- Ponownie zrobiła zeza jak przed chwilą, wywołując u mnie ponowny napad śmiech, po chwili i ona śmiała się w niebogłosy.- Dobra, lepiej chodźmy. Zostało jeszcze dużo do zwiedzania. Jeszcze przez dwie godziny zwiedzaliśmy Paryż, aż w końcu postanowiliśmy iść na lody. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę parku gdy nagle zielonooka zatrzymała się i wpatrywała się w parę kroczącą w naszą stronę. Złapała mnie za rękaw i pociągnęła do ślepej uliczki, kiedy para nas mijała patrzyła na nich smutnym wzrokiem, ale po chwili potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziałem, że to był sztuczny uśmiech, ale postanowiłem nie dopytywać się dziewczyny o zaistniałą sytuację, ewentualnie trochę później zadać jej pytanie. -Przepraszam Dion, nie chciałam, żeby mnie zauważyli.- Zaśmiała się zakłopotana. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i pomachałem rękami na znak protestu. -Nie no, spokojnie. Rozumiem...to idziemy? Już wieczór, a za niedługo pewnie zamkną lodziarnie. -Tak, jasne.- Poszliśmy do wymienionego wcześniej miejsca. Nie było kolejki, dlatego podeszliśmy do lady. Chwilę patrzyliśmy się na pudełka z zimnym deserem, ostatecznie wybierając. -Jakie smaki chcesz, Victoria? -Hmmm...waniliowy i...krówkowy (czy tam karmelowy ;3). -Poproszę po dwie kulki, dla mojej koleżanki waniliowy i krówkowy, a dla mnie śmietankowy i miętowy.- Po chwili dostaliśmy zamówienia, blondynka już sięgała po pieniądze, ale zatrzymałem ją ruchem ręki. -Co ty...? -Ja zapłacę...najwyżej odwdzięczysz się następnym razem.- Puściłem jej oczko i zapłaciłem za deser. Kilka minut później siedzieliśmy na ławce i pałaszowaliśmy lodowe kulki.- Victoria? -Tak?- Odwróciła się w moją stronę, na brodzie miała waniliową plamkę. Zaśmiałem się i nim się zdążyła zorientować wytarłem plamkę kciukiem.- Ej!- Naburmuszyła się, a ja się ponownie zaśmiałem. Spojrzała na mnie kątem oka, na jej ustach widniał rozbawiony pół uśmiech.- To o co chciałeś spytać? -Ach, tak. Chodzi o to...kim była ta para i dlaczego nie chciałaś żeby cię widzieli?- Po chwili pożałowałem, że o to zapytałem, bo mina zielonookiej momentalnie zrzedła. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy i przysłuchiwaliśmy się cykaniu pasi koników. -Obiecasz, że dochowasz tajemnicy...?- Spojrzała się na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem. -Możesz mi zaufać. -A więc...To byli Marinette i Adrien, moi przyjaciele, są parą. Nie chciałam, żeby mnie zobaczyli, a tak dokładnie on, ponieważ...ech. Znałam go zanim tu przyjechałam, miałam wtedy chłopaka, a on przyjechał i...zakochałam się w nim. Ten chłopak ze mną zerwał, co bardzo mnie bolało, postanowiłam, że już nigdy się nie zakocham. Od tamtego czasu przyjęłam naturę flirciary. Zmieniałam chłopaków jak rękawiczki i miałam gdzieś co czują. Z ostatnim zerwałam jakiś tydzień temu. Ok. 3 miesiące temu przyjechałam do Paryża i spotkałam Adriena. Był moim bliskim przyjacielem, cieszyłam się, że znalazł miłość i w ogóle, ale...- Jej głos się załamał, a ona pusym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w serwetkę, która pozostała po deserze w wafelku. -...ale? -...ale jakiś czas temu uświadomiłam sobię, że czuję do niego coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Ponownie się w nim zakochałam, ale najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie chcę żeby on mnie kochał.- Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale jej dalsza wypowiedź wszystko naprostowała.- Chcę żeby był szczęśliwy, a jest szczęśliwy z Marinette, którą swoją drogą traktuję jak siostrę. Postanowiłam, że nie będe się mieszać i pozostawie moje uczucia w ukryciu, by byli szczęśliwi, a każdego kto spróbuję zakłócić ich relację spotka nie miły koniec.- Blondynka zacisnęła pięści i próbowała opanować emocje. Perspektywa Victorii Dlaczego mu to powiedziałam?! Po co to zrobiłam?! Sama nie wiem, po prostu mu zaufałam...mimo, że wiedziałam, że może mnie to wiele kosztować. Nie miało to jednak dla mnie znaczenia, już bardziej cierpieć nie mogłam. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos zielonookiego...jednak ta zieleń była inna. Nie porównywalna...właściwie to bardziej podchodząca pod złoty. -Victoria. Po tym co powiedziałaś, uważam, że jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną i masz rację. Jeśli są szczęśliwi to nie ma powodu tego psuć. Jeszcze znajdziesz swojego jedynego...lub jedyną...hahahhaha.- Poprawił mi tym humor, jednak przez ostatnie słowa byłam czerwona jak burak. Wstałam z ławeczki i nie patrząc na niego poszłam w stronę hotelu... -Pieprz się debilu! -Ej, poczekaj!- Biegł za mną dlatego przyspieszyłam. Gonił mnie, a ja uciekałam śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. W końcu dobiegliśmy do budynku, w którym mieszkaliśmy. W duchu modliłam się, by nie wpaść na Chloe i jak widać Bóg wysłuchał mych próśb. Pożegnałam się z chłopakiem, przy okazji przyjmując jego przeprosiny. Mimo pozorów nie byłam na niego zła, racja, powiedział, że jestem lesbijką...ale zrobił to, by poprawić mi humor. Po kilku minutach znalazłam się w pokoju, już miałam się kłaść na łóżko, gdy nagle usłyszałam potężny huk. Przewróciłam oczami. -Wassp! Zapylaj!- Po chwili wyskoczyła jako Pszczoła przez okno. Perspektywa Narratora- Kilka minut wcześniej. W okół panował pół mrok. Jedynym źródłem światła była wielka rozeta z motywem motyla. Po pomieszczeniu latały białe motyle, rozpraszając promienie swoimi śnieżno białymi skrzydłami. -Jest Fireslot- element ognia, jest Watersill- element wody, Etherna- element ziemi, więc teraz czas na Cumulusa- element wiatru. Pędź mój wietrze!- Powiedział zamaskowany mężczyzna. -Tak jest...Władco Ciem.- Odparł extra-złoczyńca. Jego strój był biały z błękitnymi motywami. Ciasno przylegający biały kombinezon, na ramionach i piersi były błękitne chmury. Mimo, iż strój wyglądał bardzo "lekko", to postać miała na nogach ciężkie czarne buty. Mężczyzna wykonał ruch ręką i jak na zawołanie otoczyła go mgła w której po chwili zniknął. Pewnie trochę was zaciekawiłam tymi "elementami", ale nie mogę zdradzić o co chodzi. Powiem tylko, że miałam to zaplanowane od samego początku opowiadania i, że jest ich sześć. Trochę wam podpowiedziałam więc piszcie swoje teorie. Jak myślicie: -Dlaczego jest ich 6? -Jakie elementy żywiołów się jeszcze pojawią? -Czemu jak na razie "extra-złoczyńcom" udawało się uciec i ukrywać? -Jaki to ma związek z bohaterami? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach